List of spin-offs
These are the various fanon shows related to SpongeBob SquarePants 2009 * SpongeBob GarryPants * The Amazing World of SpongeBob * The Universe Traveler! * The Patrick Star Show 2010 * Lego SpongeBob * SpongeKid SquarePants 2011 * Dumbo Star * The SpongeTron Show * SpongeBob in Real Life * SpongeBob SquarePants Bloopers * SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures * Bikini Bottom: The Series * The Spin-Off Without SpongeBob! 2012 * The Annoying SpongeBob * SpongeBob Canada * Camp Coral (series) 2013 * Bikini Bottom Chronicles * Bikini Bottom Stories * Better Days * Welcome to Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Shorts * Bikini Bottom Challenge * SpongeBob's Sitcom Series * SpongeBob's Modern Life * Squidward Tentacles (spin-off series) * The Simpsons with SpongeBob * Aloha SpongeBob 2014 * MAD SpongeBob Version * Spongelodeon * SpongeBob on Cartoon Network * SuperSpongeBobLogan * Bikini Bottom Adventures 2015 * Ed, Edd, Eddy n SpongeBob * Sponge Time * Bikini Bottom Rescuers * South Park with SpongeBob * Family Guy with SpongeBob * The Spin-Off Without SpongeBob 2 * The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * SpongeBob Canon * SpongeBob and Gary * Channel Cheasers * Minecraft SpongeBob Roleplay 2016 * Life in Bikini Bottom * Patrick Star's Second Series * The Channel Cheasers Mini Series * The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and SpongeBob * SpongeBob in Warner Bros. * SpongeBob in Gravity Falls * Teen Titans with SpongeBob * Krusty Krab: The Series * Looney Tunes with SpongeBob * Star Wars with SpongeBob * The Life of SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob in Disney * The Life of Patrick Star * The Life of Squidward Tentacles * The Life of Eugene Krabs 2017 * SpongeBob SquarePants Dungeons * Bikini Bottom Sports * SpongeBert SquareButt * SpongeBob in Star Trek * SpongeBob in Fairly OddParents * Bubble Buddy (spin-off series) * SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show * Mickey Mouse with SpongeBob * SpongeBob on Disney Channel * Zero Plot Whatsoever * Toon SpongeBob! * SpongeBob on Disney XD * FutureBob ElectronicPants * Leader Plankton * Welcome to Sea Paradise * Cartoon Multiverse * Yellow Crusader * SpongeBob n' Stuff 2018 * Patrick Star and Pals * LegoBob and Friends * The SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon * The Bikini Bottom Police Department * The All New SpongeBob Movies * Armed and Stupid * Dumbo SpongeBob * Battle of Gideon Pass * The Steve and SpongeBob Show * Adventures from The Deep Blue Sea * Absorbent Days 2019 * SpongeBob SquarePants Go! * SpongeBob in Fortnite * Saga SpongeBob * The Epic Adventures of Patrick-Man * The Tidal Zone * Teenage SpongeBob * SpongeFan NewPants * Tales of SpongeBob * Terror in Bikini Bottom * Vacation: The Parody * Bikini Bottom Survival * Hoopla's Greatest Adventures * SpongeBob SquarePants: The Garry's Mod Series 2020 * SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D * RandomLand: The Series * The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants Franchises This is a list of media franchises based arround the spin-offs on the wiki * SpongeKid SquarePants franchise * Life in Bikini Bottom franchise * SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures franchise * FutureBob ElectronicPants franchise * Lego SpongeBob franchise * Channel Cheasers franchise * SpongeBob GarryPants franchise * The Tidal Zone franchise List of SBF Shows This is a list of fanon shows based arround this site, the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, as they are not spin-offs but it only seems fitting for them to be put on this page. * SBF: The Series * SBF Adventures * The Terrible Travis * SBF Adventures * Discord Crib ''(2016-present) * ''SBF Clubhouse * FDB and Friends * SBF Go! * SBF with SpongeBob * Spin Off Kings * Total Drama SBF * Hotel SBF Category:Spin-Offs Category:Series